


i can sea your voice

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, KIHYUN AS A MERMAN, M/M, failed puns, kihyun and changkyun stutter a lot, ok kihyun is a merman but everything happens in their college dormitory, or just really dumb stuff idk, please laugh and act as if what i write is funny, they are also very awkward with each other but whats new it's changki, this is really chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: “I'm really worried because Mr. Sparkly Nemo Blackbeard seems depressed and I wanted to ask if you could possibly talk to him to see what's wrong,” Changkyun finished in one rushed breath.“Mr. Sparkly Nemo Blackbeard?” Kihyun repeated, blankly.“... My goldfish.”





	i can sea your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoulfulnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/gifts).



> please excuse the bad pun for the title... it's nearly midnight and at this point i don't know anymore what's this story has become
> 
> it's based on a prompt i found on tumblr!
> 
> if you wanted awkward and chaotic changki, i guess you're at the right place, so enjoy!

Kihyun liked the college he had entered. It wasn't a piece of cake, because, well, he was a _merman_. Mentalities were growing, and even if now fantastic creatures could mingle freely with humans, you still had old views, comments or stereotypes going around. It was annoying most of the time, but Kihyun wasn't one to let others walk over him. He was known for always fighting for what he thought; he wasn't a student in international relationships for nothing, trying to improve the debate between nations.

 

He was ambitious, he was aware of it, and he was proud of it.

 

His college was one of the most advanced in his study field, _and_ they weren't judging him because he was a merman. He had to work on some stuff – his water consumption, the fact that when he was too tired he tended to get his fish tail back, how he needed to be careful when he was singing because it's kinda known that mermaids' voice has a really strong charm (and he didn't want to lure creepy guys).

 

His college was open on his condition and it felt good. He could get a good education in a good environment and make his parents proud and become a successful merman and he was so ready for it – and for the good salary, too. Man, we're living in a rough economy, okay.

 

He had a brilliant future in front of him. No time to play. Gotta be serious and focused.

 

So why, when he needed to study, was a– a freaking adorable– really cute looking first year in front of his door at almost midnight?

 

Kihyun had a weak spot for cute things, okay? He liked shiny nacre in seashells, how nice glass polished by the waves looked, and, well, apparently, he was also into first year with black messy hair, a pout and pleading eyes. Kihyun was speechless for two seconds because of the other's features. He noticed he had acne scars, but that looked cute, too.

 

 _Whipped_ , Minhyuk would cackle.

 

“... I'm sorry, can you repeat please?” Kihyun asked, after he realized he hadn't really listened to what the other was saying.

 

 _Double whipped_. Shut up, Minhyuk.

 

The other student fidgeted for the umpteenth time, gulped, and then spoke again with a faint blush on his cheeks. He must be nervous; Kihyun wasn't known to have the most friendliest face, especially when it was midnight and he was revising for an upcoming quiz.

 

“I– I know it's really late, and that we don't know each other, but I heard you're a merman... and– and so that you can talk to fish,” he began.

 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. Where would this lead to?

 

“And I'm really worried because Mr. Sparkly Nemo Blackbeard seems depressed and I wanted to ask if you could possibly talk to him to see what's wrong,” he finished in one rushed breath.

 

Silence.

 

Then a second one, a little bit shorter.

 

“Mr. Sparkly Nemo Blackbeard?” Kihyun repeated, blankly.

 

The first year's cheeks looked like they were burning.

 

“My goldfish.”

 

Maybe Kihyun's heart missed a beat. Because, let's be honest, the other guy had achieved another level of cute. Damn it.

 

 _Triple whipped with a pretty cherry on top_. Well, Minhyuk could return thirsting over Hyunwoo, Kihyun was _sick_ of imagining his reaction even when he wasn't even _present_.

 

“That's, hm, I, huh,” Kihyun replied with his well-known eloquence.

“I totally understand if you don't want to help me, especially at this hour. Wow, I'm so dumb, I should have thought a bit more before bothering you. I-I was just so anxious suddenly, and, oh, you don't want to know the kind of mess I am, I'm so sorry,” the other mumbled, and Kihyun saw him ducking his head more and more.

“Hey, it's okay,” Kihyun quickly said, because as much as the other was cute, it was painful to see him that much embarrassed in front of him. “What's your name?”

“Changkyun,” the first year said after a breath to calm himself (he seemed so stressed, what the fuck).

“Okay, Changkyun. I'm Kihyun, and well, you were right, I'm a merman.”

 

Kihyun wondered from where he had heard about him to be right about his condition. He wasn't the only one to have a different specie as humans here. At the end of the corridor, there was the room of Hyungwon, who was a forest spirit, known to sleep a lot, especially during winter when the sun was shy and every form of nature hid waiting for the sweet spring, and also known to have a skin as pretty as a flower bud and a beauty equivalent to all the colorful flowers existing on earth.

 

To be clear, the description didn't come for Kihyun himself, but from Hoseok, who sometimes only come to visit him to only maybe have the luck to have a glimpse of the pretty flower boy at the floor's common room. (If you asked Kihyun, he would have simply compared Hyungwon to a birch tree, because Hyungwon was tall, thin, and looked a bit sick to him, but whatever.)

 

Anyway, where was he? Ah, yes, Changkyun knew he was a merman. It wasn't a secret, but he has never talked to him either, and he felt a bit strange knowing people could nod in understanding when someone would mention him in a conversation, like _ah yeah, Kihyun, the merman, a bit of a clean freak but I heard he gets good grades_.

 

“So could you– could you help me?” Changkyun asked with stars in his eyes as if Kihyun was the (mer)man of the situation.

 

Well, considering he was the only one capable to talk to fish in this damn residence (Kihyun checked and knew there wasn't other mermaids here), he kinda was.

 

And call Kihyun weak for pretty boys all you want, yes, he was weak, so he said:

 

“Y-Yeah, no problem, just lead the way I guess.”

 

Changkyun seemed to relax, compared to his previous stressed state, and beamed at him. Kihyun gulped, took his keys and exited his room (his quiz could wait), and while he followed Changkyun, he wondered what he was bringing himself into. It was nothing special. He'd talk a bit with that Mr. Sparkly Nemo Blackbeard (damn, what a long name), tell Changkyun what was wrong and what he could do, then return to his studying session.

 

If he was also thinking of Changkyun's cute appearance and whole being, no one needed to know. He didn't even know that kid's major, nor anything else about him except his (depressed) goldfish's name and the fact that he tended to mumble and stress easily.

 

“I'm sorry, my room is a bit messy. Here's Sparkly's tank,” Changkyun said when he opened his door, pointing at a corner of the little bedroom, then he tried to shove away clothes and notebooks.

 

Kihyun's eyebrow twitched when stuff went under the bed, but he tried to ignore how everything indeed was messy. Maybe he could come back later in the week to clean everything, he could borrow the dormitory vacuum, and the weather was nice so they wouldn't die with a cold if he opened the windows...

 

Wait. First, the goldfish. Maybe Changkyun would later agree to let Kihyun act like Cendrillon instead of Ariel.

 

“So what did you want me to try again?” Kihyun asked, approaching the tank where the fish was lazily swimming around. With what Kihyun knew, it indeed seemed a bit less energetic than he was used to for a goldfish. Sensing the movement and surely that Kihyun was part of his watery world, the fish approached the glass and squinted at him.

“Maybe talk to him? Or whatever the way you use to communicate with other sea creatures,” Changkyun said, looking unsure.

“Ok, I got it.”

 

Without preamble, Kihyun immersed his whole head in the water of the tank, which was luckily large enough, his little hands gripping the edge of it, as if everything was _normal_.

 

Changkyun stayed still and looked at Kihyun throughout the minute and a half he spent with his head underwater. Should he, like, laugh, or be concerned. Changkyun could hear nothing, but saw here and there bubbles plopping at the surface of the water. It was... interesting. Yeah, _interesting_ was a good word. Pretty safe to only call it _interesting_.

 

Not long after, Kihyun got out of water, drops rolling on his hair plastered against his forehead and running on his nose and cheekbones; he ruffled the excess water above the tank, and tried to be careful not to wet the floor. After a second looking at him, Changkyun reacted and ran to bring him a towel from his little attached bathroom. Kihyun smiled and thanked him, drying himself as he could. The collar of his printed tee-shirt was darker due to the water that fell on it despite his precautions.

 

“... w-why did you do that?” Changkyun finally asked.

“To talk to your goldfish, obviously. Their language need the vibration in the water to communicate, so it's not like I could talk with him behind the glass.”

“Obviously,” Changkyun repeated, a bit incredulous. “Flawless thinking. So clever. Yup.”

“Concerning your goldfish, he's down, because he lacks proper lighting, as well as the right kind of nutriment. Maybe you should also check the water. You can always go to the pet store, the people in the one near campus are helpful, I know them.”

“I'll do that,” Changkyun nodded.

“He also misses you apparently. You're spending a lot of time in class or at the library?”

“Yes,” Changkyun pouted.

“First year is hard, right, to find the proper rhythm to study,” Kihyun commented, with a gentle smile.

 

He remembered his own first semester, where he had been stubborn and worked way more than he needed to; not like he had stopped this habit, though.

 

“Don't forget to relax from time to time. Your goldfish will be happy as well by that.”

“Ah, about relaxing,” Changkyun reacted, “I heard you singing once and you have a really pretty voice so hm maybe you could sing to my goldfish to cheer him up for now. I swear it's only for him and not for me, haha. Ha ha.”

 

A silence.

 

“ _Fuck, did I really say that outloud._ ”

 

Kihyun could totally read on Changkyun's face _I fucked it up, right, it wasn't smooth at all and I made it all weird and awkward_. Changkyun's eyes was huge, and he was trying to play it cool, which wasn't successful. It looked fishy (pun not intended), but Kihyun tried to ignore it to preserve the poor boy who seemed even more chaotic than himself. Maybe Minhyuk would stop making fun of him once he'd meet Changkyun... Anyway, not like it'd happen any time soon, right.

 

“... also, are you gonna plunge your head in the tank again if you sing?” Changkyun asked.

 

Kihyun stayed still a few seconds, and then smiled awkwardly:

 

“Hm, I don't think singing at this hour would please the whole floor. And, hm, you know that sometimes mermaids' voice can lure people, so, I try to avoid it with others around.”

“Ah, yeah, of course, dumb me.”

 

A pregnant silent took place in the room, while Changkyun shifted from a foot to another, and Kihyun tried to dry his hair with the towel as best as he could. When his vision wasn't clogged by the washcloth anymore, Changkyun coughed, looked at him and asked:

 

“Hey, do you want to see my eel?”

 

Kihyun choked on air, not ready to suddenly heart this, and his eyes almost popped out of his face, frantically looking at Changkyun while his cheeks became ten times redder.

 

“Changkyun, I– I'm sorry but we only know each other since less than an hour and you already–?! I mean you're cute but! I didn't think you'd ask it so bluntly, you seem so shy since, oh my god–”

 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, really confused. He looked at Kihyun who gesticulated in front of him, then at his fish tank, then back to Kihyun, and asked, unsure:

 

“... did I say something wrong?”

 

Kihyun eyed Changkyun, and torned the towel he had given him between his hands.

 

“Huh, you, huh,” he stuttered.

 

Then something hit Kihyun: Changkyun wasn't a merman, and he never lived under the sea, and he probably had never heard mermaids' slangs nor specific phrases. Kihyun tended to forget that. And he surely genuinely thought what he said... not thinking the breakdown it would give to Kihyun's mind...

 

“What is it?” Changkyun asked, worried.

“It's nothing,” Kihyun deadpanned, and he felt his cheeks still burning so hard.

“Is it though?”

 

Changkyun tilted his head to the side _and if that wasn't the cutest thing ever_ –

 

“You see, you said, hm, _oh my god I can't believe I'm explaining this_ , if I wanted to see your e-eel, right.”

“Yes, she's usually pretty shy and hides but I can wake her up.”

 

Kihyun choked on air again. Changkyun didn't make it easier _goddammit_.

 

“She shares the tank with Mr. Sparkly too. What's wrong with the matter though...?” Changkyun seemed really confused.

“For merman, asking if someone wants to see your eel is kinda a slang to, hm, to show, hm,” Kihyun stuttered once again, and he also felt a little bit like dying, because he didn't want to have this conversation with cute Changkyun that he didn't want to scare away because he seemed sweet and maybe he melted his cold heart more than he first thought.

 

Well, everything was already awkward anyway.

 

“... It's like asking if I want to see your dingaling.”

“My–”, it was time for Changkyun to choke too. “OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!”

 

Kihyun waved his hands in front of him as if to show it was okay because Changkyun didn't know about it at all, while Changkyun facepalmed pretty hard and let out a long whine of embarrassment.

 

“I knew I was awkward but this is achieving a whole new level,” Changkyun wailed.

“Y-You didn't know, I'm the one who made it awkward.”

 

They looked at each other, each one of them in their own shame and distress.

 

“God, we're both hopeless, right,” Changkyun chuckled, ruffling his hair after possibly the most awkward minutes of his whole life.

 

Kihyun felt more relaxed hearing Changkyun's cute laugh, and when they finally locked eyes again, a little smile appeared on both their faces.

 

“I haven't thanked you properly yet, for helping me with Mr. Sparkly. Is there anything I can offer? I got sodas in my fridge, and I'm sure I have premium ramyeons that we could cook. It would be like a five stars restaurant in my modest room.”

 

Kihyun would say that he usually never ate anything around midnight, because it messed up with his skin and he was pretty serious about his diet and skin routine; but Changkyun looked so cute, inviting him to eat together a midnight snack, and Kihyun couldn't lie: he wanted to stay a bit more with him. He seemed fun company, and despite the whole awkward moments before, they got along well. Right?

 

Also, Changkyun was kinda obvious about liking his voice, he seemed interested in him as well, so...

 

They ended up cooking together, Kihyun doing most of the cooking because he almost died when he saw Changkyun checking with his fingers if the water was already boiling or not to put the ramyeons in it. Changkyun talked to him about his engineering classes, asked questions about Kihyun's merman tail, and along the way, they found beers after their sodas, and maybe Kihyun felt tipsy enough to let his thigh brush against Changkyun's (the excuse was that the room was small, and they sat on the floor against the bed, and just can you let him live?).

 

The mood was light, and Changkyun looked cute with a dust of pink on his cheeks, because of the alcohol (or Kihyun), and Kihyun realized that this night played out way better than he first thought it would. And maybe the following days, he'd see Changkyun in the corridor and say hello, or they'd bump into each other at the laundry room and Kihyun would help him loading the washer (forget about dirty underwears), or they'd meet at a café. So many possibilities.

 

Near two in the morning, in a lull of the conversation, Changkyun drank his last sip of beer, turned toward Kihyun, and looked at him in the eyes, his expression pretty serious.

 

And then.

 

“So, do you still want to see my eel or not?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT NEEDED TO END LIKE THIS OK
> 
> you can tell me it wasn't funny in the comments (or that you liked it, it's probably better)!!
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> come say hi:  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jeolmeoniji)  
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
